


Savannah Solo: A Star Wars Story

by Dalek194



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalek194/pseuds/Dalek194
Summary: ...let's just see where this goes, huh.
Kudos: 2





	Savannah Solo: A Star Wars Story

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Savannah.

General Antoc Merrick gave a satisfied nod as the last of the smuggled shipment of UT-60D U-Wings touched down upon the dusty Yavin soil, the white-hot glow of their engines fading as the troopcarrier-cum-starfighter powered down.

“That’s the last of them, sir!” declared Miniver, pushing up her glasses as they slipped down her nose. “All twenty-six craft from the Incom–Cantonica shipment are now in the possession of the Rebel Alliance.” The datapad she had been clutching dropped to her side as she completed the last of the arrival checks.

Merrick nodded again, grinning as he took in the sight of pilots beginning to make their way out of their craft.

“I don’t know how Bail Organa did it,” he mused, humour in his voice. “You’d have thought that the Empire would be keeping a closer eye on any missing shipments of weaponry.”

“As far as they know, these ships are nothing more than a datafile being indexed twice,” his companion replied, a small smile pulling at the edges of her lips. “That’s what the Empire gets for nationalising starfighter production. Things can slip through the cracks..!”

She broke into a slight blush as the pilot from the closest U-Wing approached them, shaking her long hair free of her helmet as she walked.

“Well, that went far better than I expected!” Savannah chirped cheerfully, glancing back and admiring the handiwork of her landing. “I don’t think I’ve ever flown a ship so shiny – she handled beautifully!” She winked, and suddenly Miniver became very interested once again in the contents of her data pad.

“No trouble then?” Merrick raised a questioning eyebrow.

“No sir! Well, unless you count the Scrapper Guild feller who was poking around when we arrived back for the last run,” Savannah snorted. “but Laren made sure that he won’t be passing anything he saw on to anyone.”

She tucked her helmet under her arm, taking a few more moments to admire the assembled legions of U-Wings which now spread out from the base of the Massassi Temple and to the edge of the surrounding trees. At another of Merrick’s nods (this time a dismissal), she began to traipse towards it, but before she’d gone ten yards, he called out to stop her.

“You like flying U-Wings, then?”

Savannah’s returning nod was more animated than her general’s past three put together, and her hair caught the light of the dimming sun as it dipped lower in the sky. “Oh *definitely*. Porkins won’t thank me for saying it, but piloting these babies just hits different to an X-Wing.”

She exchanged glances with Miniver, who had emerged cautiously from behind her data-pad, and seemed to suddenly remember that Merrick himself always flew an X-Wing in combat. “…uh, sorry sir!” she finished sheepishly.

“Well, you might want to get used to it… I’m trying to persuade Mothma to sanction using them for more than just escort duty,” said Merrick, looking slightly amused. “We need more than just hot-shots if we’re going to succeed in this. I’m getting all of our U-wing-capable pilots together later; be sure you don’t miss it sleeping off your flight!”

Savannah gave a mock-offended gasp, which was rather undermined when it turned into a yawn halfway through, though she tried gamely to disguise it.

“Yes, sir! Wouldn’t miss it for front-row tickets to a pod race.” She give him an index finger salute, winked again at Miniver and resumed her saunter back towards the base.

Merrick at least had the good grace to wait until she was out of earshot before saying, his face the picture of innocence, “I could probably fry an egg on your face right now, you know.”

Miniver’s blush was still in full flow when the last of the returning pilots passed her and her data-pad a full five minutes later.


End file.
